yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tohka Yatogami (FTM)
Tohka Yatogami is the antagonist appeared in Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement served under ≪Black Percher≫. She is better known as Princess, she is a Spirit same as her comrades. She is the Spirit represent the tenth pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Malkuth" and is the guard of Malkuth's room. Etymology Yatogami (夜刀神) : Means Night Sword of God Tōka (十香) : Ten scents Appearance Tohka is a girl with dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Tohka's height is stated to be 155cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83 Her Astral Dress is a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Personality Not much about her personality but she first appears to be had a cold, emotionless demeanor. As the story presumed, just like the other spirits, she looked up to Luchia as their Fairy God Mother. (恩人) She will do whatever Luchia ordered them to do, even without thinking that what Luchia will ordered her to do, such as Killing. She do possessed some normal humans' emotions such as anger and sadness. History Background Tohka and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Tohka was ordered by Black Percher that no matter what happened, she must try to eliminate the Cherry Blossom Haired Etherious from getting close to Black Percher any further. Tohka and the team was engaged in a intense battle, Tohka shown she is strong and able to faced all of them by herself. Through the story processes, she revealed her past with the other spirits to Natsu them and told them an unbelievable truth about Black Percher. Abilities & Powers Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou (Sandarufon), lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; Halvanhelev, a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword that drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. Trivia * Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Her name is written as 十香, with the character for "Ten" composing her name (「十」香). The "Ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "Kingdom." The concept of "Kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. * Her angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as 'Lord of Extent of Height", "Co-brother" and "The Sound of Sandals." * Sandalphon is associated with the planet Earth. Coincidentally, Her power element is also based on the main element of Earth, which is the ground. * Tohka's astral dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. * Tohka's threat level is AAA-class, lower than the most dangerous Spirit, Kurumi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension